


Все-таки конец света

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)



Series: Миди R-NC17_2017 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, ООС, графичное насилие, драма, зомби!AU, продолжение фанфика "Новый сосед", смерть второстепенных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017
Summary: Если с противником нельзя договориться, то лучше от него сбежать. Как вариант: убить





	Все-таки конец света

**С** транные слухи в интернете о вирусе, превращающем людей в убийц-каннибалов, переросли в лавину сообщений с многочисленными снимками. Через день стало ясно, что эпидемия переросла в пандемию. На экранах телевизоров повисла надпись: «Не выходите из дома. Обстановка под контролем. Ждите новостей».  
  
— Думаешь, это смогут остановить? — Кайло кивнул в сторону монитора, на котором застыл снимок окровавленного лица. Нижняя губа была оторвана, по подбородку текла кровавая слюна. Выпученные глаза, затянутые белесой пленкой, казалось, смотрели на людей по ту сторону монитора. Таких, как он, окрестили «бешеными».  
  
«Бешеные» были безжалостными, неутомимыми и вечно голодными. Убить их можно было, лишь серьезно повредив голову.  
  
— Масштабы слишком велики. — Хакс немного отодвинул штору, чтобы осмотреть улицу.  
  
— Надо сматываться отсюда. За тобой шмотки, я раздобуду припасы, — коротко сказал Кайло.  
  
— Пистолет?  
  
Кайло покачал головой и снял со стены танто в ножнах.  
  
— От пистолета много шума. — Он пошарил в кладовке в поисках рюкзака. — Хорошо, что вчера выплатили зарплату, будет на что купить припасы. В спальне над кроватью вакидзаси, воспользуйся, если понадобится.  
  
Хаксу не понравилась идея Кайло в одиночку отправиться в супермаркет на краю пригорода, но он поджал губы и ничего не сказал. После ухода Кайло Хакс осмотрел задний дворик и запер черный ход, проверил все окна и занялся вещами. Обычно аккуратный до невозможности, сейчас он раскидал одежду в гостиной, чтобы отобрать самое необходимое. Определившись с выбором, Хакс сгреб ненужное в кучу. Когда он складывал одежду в сумку, послышалось гудение сотового. Хакс сначала взглянул на номер и только потом ответил:  
  
— Слушаю.  
  
— Я пришлю координаты точки, куда через два с половиной часа прилетит вертолет, — голос отца прерывался, будто генерал Хакс бежал.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Объясню при личной встрече. На борту вертолета одно место.  
  
— Нет. — Хакс почувствовал, как от ярости похолодели руки. — Два места.  
  
— О твоем… приятеле пусть сенатор Органа заботится. Я спасаю тебя, хоть ты и неблагодарный сын.  
  
— Два места, — повторил Хакс. — Мне некогда с тобой разговаривать.  
  
Он положил сотовый на стол. Спустя пять минут пришло СМС с координатами. В конце сообщения было написано: «2 места».  
  


***

  
Кайло немного расстроился, увидев толпу перед супермаркетом. Люди набивали машины до отказа, тащили все, что казалось нужным. Войдя в торговый зал, Кайло расстроился окончательно. Полки были практически пустые. Он пробежался вдоль стеллажей и в дальнем углу нашел несколько коробок с сухими завтраками. Рассудив, что и это сойдет, Кайло сложил их в рюкзак. По пути к кассе ему еще раз повезло: он увидел упаковку пластиковых бутылок с водой. Удача покинула Кайло, едва он вышел из супермаркета: его догнали двое охранников.  
  
— Сэр, пройдемте с нами. — Они были очень молоды и сильно нервничали. Кайло поискал взглядом свой черный «Хаммер».  
  
— Я тороплюсь, — произнес он как можно вежливее. Охранники переглянулись.  
  
— Нам нужно осмотреть содержимое вашего рюкзака.  
  
— На каком основании? — Кайло мысленно прикинул, заметно танто под пальто или нет. По всему выходило, что нет.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не сопротивляйтесь.  
  
Кайло показал чек, воду и открыл рюкзак. Один из охранников мельком туда заглянул и снова уставился на Кайло.  
  
— Хорошо, сэр, извините за беспокойство. — Он сделал шаг назад. — Мы проводим вас, мало ли что случится.  
  
«Охотятся за машиной, наглости не хватает отобрать», — Кайло ухмыльнулся.   
  
Он положил рюкзак и бутылки на заднее сиденье. Закрывая дверь, Кайло ощутил опасность и резко повернулся, словно невзначай выбив пистолет из рук охранника. Второй охранник увидел танто и отступил.  
  
— Лучше не надо, — Кайло повысил голос, чтобы перекрыть галдящую толпу. — Ищите более легкую добычу.  
  
Он сел за руль, но не успел захлопнуть дверь. Охранники вцепились в его руку, стремясь вытащить из машины. Зазвонил сотовый, Кайло стряхнул охранников и потянул дверь на себя, одновременно пытаясь ответить на звонок. Охранники были настырными и попробовали угрожать оружием. В этот момент послышался приближающийся рокот, словно шум волн. Толпа умолкла, а затем все, как по команде, бросились наутек. Кто вернулся в супермаркет, кто прыгнул в машину, кто помчался прочь, надеясь на собственную выносливость. Кайло наконец закрыл дверь и завел мотор. Ему пришлось нарушить много правил и законов, прежде чем он выехал со стоянки. Поворачивая на шоссе, Кайло увидел причину рокота.  
  
Люди, покрытые кровью, с глубокими рваными ранами на лице и теле. Они гнались за убегающими, валили их на землю, рвали руками и зубами. Кайло затошнило от подобного зрелища. Он вдавил педаль газа, стремясь поскорей вернуться домой, и забыл о звонке.  
  
Кайло въехал во двор и, держа танто на изготовке, приблизился к двери. Сотовый снова зазвонил.  
  
— Ты жив, слава богу, — раздался голос сенатора Органы. — Немедленно отправляйся в местный аэропорт, сядешь на частный самолет.  
  
— Я не могу оставить Хакса.  
  
— Не медли, умоляю, бери, кого хочешь. И если что, не ищи меня, спасайся сам.  
  
Кайло вошел в дом. На мгновение ему показалось, что Хакс уехал не дождавшись. Свет был выключен, в доме не слышалось ни единого звука.  
  
Освещенный лунным светом, Хакс сидел в кресле в гостиной. У его ног стояла сумка, а на коленях лежали вакидзаси и пистолет. Увидев Кайло, Хакс немедленно в него прицелился.  
  
— Я не ранен. — Кайло поднял руки и медленно повернулся вокруг своей оси, будто его можно было осмотреть в полутьме. Хакс убрал оружие и встал.  
  
— Мать предлагает самолет. — Кайло взял у него меч. — Поехали в аэропорт?  
  
— Мой отец прислал координаты места, откуда нас заберет вертолет. — Хакс закинул сумку на плечо. — Что выберем?  
  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Оба смотрели в разные стороны, пока Хакс не сказал:  
  
— Аэропорт ближе, и я умею управлять самолетом.  
  


***

  
Отовсюду раздавались дикие крики и визги. Испуганные люди метались по улицам, сигналили машины, ревели нападающие. К дому Хакса и Кайло бежала группа «бешеных». Кайло дождался, когда они приблизятся на нужное расстояние и короткими ударами разрубил им головы. Хакс, решив что шума много не бывает, пустил в ход пистолет.  
  
— Держись, сейчас будет неровная дорога, — произнес Кайло, у которого даже не сбилось дыхание. Он дал задний ход, наехав на кого-то. Нападающие колотились в окна, размазывая кровь, но Кайло не снижал скорость. Хакс полностью доверял его умению водителя, поэтому не нервничал. В глубине души он был благодарен матери Кайло, сенатору Органе, за помощь. «Я бы не вынес презрительных взглядов отца. — Хакс перезарядил „Глок”. — Хорошо, что сенатор не ставила никаких условий. Или ставила? — Он посмотрел на Кайло. — Позже выясню».  
  
Лобовое стекло было покрыто густой бордовой жидкостью, в салон просачивался тошнотворный запах крови и внутренностей. Кайло включил стеклоочистители.  
  
— Еще немного. — Он выкрутил руль влево до отказа, «Хаммер» опасно накренился. Послышался речитатив: «Спасите! Помогите! Возьмите нас!» Хакс снова посмотрел на Кайло и сказал:  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не остановишься.  
  
— Нет. Неизвестно, заражены ли они. Заедем на взлетную полосу, к самолету.  
  
— Слишком много «бешеных». — Хакс указал на огромную толпу, рванувшую к «Хаммеру». — Мы не сможем попасть в аэропорт. Выезжай из города, только не по центральной дороге.  
  
Кайло развернул машину. В окно с его стороны врезалась женщина с длинными рыжими волосами. Удар был настолько сильным, что ее череп раскололся, к стеклу прилипла прядь волос с куском кожи.  
  
— Рыжие разбушевались, — попытался сострить Кайло. Хакс откашлялся, ничего не сказав. Ему было неприятно видеть эти волосы, их цвет был похож на цвет его собственных. Он не хотел показывать, что этот факт его как-то задел.  
  
«Хаммер» прорывался сквозь «бешеных», машина раскачивалась, порой буксовала на раздавленных телах.  
  
— Не зря заказал бронированные стекла, — не без гордости сказал Кайло. — Пригодились. Вот сволочи, вся машина в крови и кишках!  
  
Он был раздражен. Хакс отвернулся, зная, что в такие моменты не стоит даже разговаривать с Кайло. Неконтролируемые приступы ярости могли спровоцировать неадекватные действия.  
  
— Ненавижу! — заорал Кайло. — Сукины дети! Да откуда же вас столько?!  
  
Машина взревела, окончательно останавливаясь. Удары сыпались со всех сторон, «бешеные» грызли и царапали «Хаммер», стремясь добраться до людей.  
  
— Да ладно! — Кайло ударил кулаком по рулю. — Всех убью! — Он схватился за ручку двери, собираясь выйти.  
  
— Если хочешь покончить с собой, то пожалуйста, — низким голосом произнес Хакс. — Я не собираюсь умирать.  
  
— Аналогично. — Внезапно успокоившийся Кайло глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. — Надо отсюда выбираться.  
  
— Я сяду за руль, — предложил Хакс. Возражений не последовало.  
  
«Хаммер» не сразу, но все-таки сдвинулся с места и набрал скорость.  
  
Пункт назначения находился на северо-востоке от Дарема. Кайло внес координаты в GPS. Хакс свернул с центрального шоссе и поехал по проселочной дороге.  
  
— Вроде оторвались. — Кайло оглянулся. — Ни черта не видно, окна заляпаны. Нужно остановиться и почистить их, а заодно и мотор проверить.  
  
Хакс остановился в часе езды от города, открыл окно и прислушался.  
  
— Никого. — Он достал пистолет. — Идем.  
  
— Останься за рулем. — Кайло взял вакидзаси. — Если меня укусят, то не пробуй спасти.  
  
Хакс не стал спорить.  
  
Выйдя из машины, Кайло осмотрел ее. Со стороны Дарема доносились звуки взрывов. «Рано или поздно эти чокнутые прибегут сюда. — Кайло принялся вытаскивать из-за радиаторной решетки куски плоти, волосы, клочки одежды, внутренности. Вскоре его трясло от ярости.  
  
«Хаммер» был второй любовью Кайло после Хакса. Причем Хакс иногда считал, что именно он на втором месте, а не машина. Кайло потратил на нее часть наследства, полученного от деда. Он почти боготворил Энакина Скайуокера, хотя ни разу не видел его при жизни. Дед умер за год до рождения внука. Кайло верил всем легендам и байкам, которыми его щедро потчевали бывшие сослуживцы деда. В воображении Кайло Энакин был героем. Поэтому «Хаммер» был своего рода памятником Энакину.   
  
По всему кузову были разбросаны вмятины и царапины, задние фары выбиты. Кайло принялся протирать стекла, не обращая внимание на приближающиеся крики. Сюда явно направлялись «бешеные».  
  
Хакс вышел из машины, правильно оценив состояние Кайло. Рискуя схлопотать нехилый удар, он буквально затолкал Кайло в салон и захлопнул дверь.  
  
Кайло снял пальто, безнадежно выпачканное кровью, и швырнул на заднее сиденье.  
  
— Я не закончил уборку, — прошипел он. — Куда тебя несет?  
  
— Заткнись. — Хакс сверился с наручными часами. — У нас не так уж много времени. Тебе все равно придется оставить машину.  
  
Кайло издал такой звук, словно его душили. У Хакса мелькнула мысль: «Сейчас он меня прикончит».  
  
— Если бы вместо тебя был любой другой человек, — задыхаясь от злости, прохрипел Кайло, — я без колебаний скрутил бы ему голову за такие слова.  
  
— Спасибо за внесение в исключения. — Хакс повернул зеркало заднего вида, чтобы оценить свой внешний вид. Он выглядел относительно неплохо, если не учитывать отсутствие прически. Кайло рассмеялся каркающим смехом, который всегда бесил Хакса.  
  
— Красавец, как всегда. Папа будет доволен...  
  
Хакс только скрипнул зубами, не собираясь ввязываться в бессмысленный обмен колкостями.  
  
Они жили вместе год. За это время оба успели показать друг другу все свои самые неприятные стороны и понемногу склонялись к мысли, что ради самосохранения нужно разойтись. Как понял Хакс, Кайло боялся остаться в одиночестве и боялся в этом признаться.  
  
— Нам повезло, что мы не разошлись, — Хакс перебил Кайло, не дав ему неудачно сострить о генерале Хаксе. — Взаимная выгода.  
  
Негодование Кайло несправедливостью жизни медленно, но верно исчезало. Он нашел в бардачке влажные салфетки. Кровь, засохшая на руках, плохо стиралась, поэтому Кайло бросил затею привести себя в порядок. Он запустил пятерню в мокрые от пота волосы и взъерошил их.  
  
— Я рад, что мы не разошлись, — искренне признался Кайло. — И дело не в выгоде. Я бы скучал по тебе. — Он погладил приборную панель. Хакса от этого передернуло, он сдержался усилием воли. «Смотри на дорогу. — Он поморгал, от усталости и схлынувшего напряжения хотелось спать. — Только на дорогу. Ты обязан выжить».  
  
— Что-то папаша Хакс не звонит, — заметил Кайло.  
  
— Кажется, я оставил телефон дома, — спохватился Хакс, обыскав свои карманы. — Поищи в сумке. Хотя да, я бы услышал рингтон. Позвони матери, скажи, что мы не смогли воспользоваться самолетом.  
  
Кайло терпеть не мог, когда ему указывали что делать. Сейчас он беспрекословно подчинился.  
  
Сенатор Органа была вне зоны доступа. Кайло заставил себя не психовать и не думать о плохом. Он позвонил отцу.  
  
— Черт тебя дери! — Хан Соло так кричал, что Хакс поморщился от громкости звука. — Где ты?  
  
— В Дареме, точнее, мы уже выехали из города.  
  
— Я на острове Сапело, держим круговую оборону! «Бешеным» сюда не прорваться! — выкрикивал Хан, на заднем плане слышались звуки выстрелов. — Куда едешь?  
  
— Генерал Хакс обещал прислать вертолет.  
  
— Да к черту его!  
  
— Мама не отвечает на звонок.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, связь хреновая! Давай, дергай сюда! Жду!  
  
— Остров Сапело, — задумчиво произнес Кайло. — Где это?  
  
— Джорджия, — уверенно ответил Хакс. — В детстве я туда ездил.  
  
Кайло повозился с маршрутом в GPS.  
  
— Примерно семь часов пути, — сообщил он. — Как думаешь, может, туда поехать?  
  
— Нет, — резко ответил Хакс. — Будем придерживаться первоначального плана.  
  
— Мы сначала собирались свалить из города, — напомнил ему Кайло. — Родители нарисовались позже.  
  
— На военной базе мы будем в большей безопасности, чем на острове.  
  
— Сядешь в вертолет, а я поеду к отцу.  
  
Хакс чуть не ударил по тормозам, ему стало больно от слов Кайло. Он наклонил голову вперед, будто рассматривал дорогу, но все-таки не сдержался:  
  
— Оригинальный способ разорвать отношения.  
  
Кайло сам был не рад тому, что ляпнул, но не знал, как исправить ситуацию. Он протер лезвие меча рукавом рубашки, стараясь выглядеть равнодушным.  
  
— Почему бы и нет, — сказал Хакс. — Ты тяготишься нашими отношениями.  
  
Кайло принялся выковыривать кровь из-под ногтей, глядя исподлобья на дорогу, освещенную светом фар.  
  


***

  
Вертолет должен был прилететь без десяти четыре ночи. Хакс заглушил мотор и вышел из машины, чтобы осмотреться. Они находились на каменистом поле, вдалеке сияло зарево от очередного горящего города. Здесь не слышалось никаких криков, только свистел ветер. Кайло продолжил заниматься очисткой машины.  
  
— Ты все равно ее оставишь. — Хакс напился теплой воды.  
  
— Нет. — Кайло любовно провел ладонью по багажнику. — Не оставлю.  
  
— Вплавь на машине будешь добираться к острову? — Хакс подавил желание умыться, нужно было экономить воду. — Смирись, что потеряешь свое сокровище.  
  
Кайло сжал кулаки, но ничего не сделал: Хакс умел постоять за себя.  
  
— Судя по всему, наступил конец света. — Кайло обошел машину, с болью в сердце разглядывая повреждения и снова закипая от эмоций. — Тебе не кажется, что хватит сдерживаться?  
  
— Не понимаю. — Хакс нервно сглотнул, когда Кайло очутился перед ним и неловко его обнял. — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Я насчет чувств. Ты ведь испытываешь ко мне хоть что-то, кроме ненависти?  
  
— Запах мерзкий, — скривился Хакс. — Тебе не помешало бы сменить одежду. И при чем тут ненависть?  
  
Кайло безостановочно гладил его по спине, чувствуя, как заводится. Ему требовалась разрядка после перенесенных страха и волнения, но он не мог взять и предложить Хаксу заняться сексом. Это было бы неуместно.  
  
— Осталось десять минут, — сказал Хакс, глянув на часы. — Оставь припасы себе, мне не нужно.  
  
— Спасибо. — Кайло разжал руки, отпуская его. — На военной базе ты будешь в безопасности, согласен.  
  
Хруст веток среди редких деревьев прозвучал как выстрелы. Кайло мгновенно вооружился мечами, а Хакс выхватил пистолет. К ним приближались четверо мужчин и трое женщин. Они неторопливо шли, не рычали и не корчили рожи.  
  
— Мы не заражены! — крикнула одна из женщин. — Не стреляйте!  
  
Хакс стоял вплотную к машине для защиты спины. Кайло немного отошел, чтобы контролировать ситуацию со стороны. Незнакомцы остановились напротив, образовав полукруг.  
  
— Отдыхаете? — спросил мужчина с залысинами, одетый в джинсовый комбинезон, заляпанный кровью. — Издалека?  
  
Хакс опустил руку с пистолетом: «Успею убить двоих, может троих. Остальных снимет Кайло. Но неизвестно, вооружены они или нет».  
  
— Отдыхаем, — спокойно ответил он. Луна то появлялась, то скрывалась за облаками. Из-за этого Кайло насторожился, ведь незнакомцы могли напасть, воспользовавшись темнотой.  
  
— Не бойтесь. — Женщина подняла руки, демонстрируя отсутствие оружия. — Мы беженцы, как и вы. Будем благодарны, если вы поделитесь едой или водой.  
  
— У нас ничего нет, — отозвался Кайло.  
  
— А вы откуда?  
  
— Дарем.  
  
— И что там?  
  
— То же, что и везде. — Хакс видел, что люди едва на ногах держатся от усталости. Ему захотелось им помочь, но он повторил за Кайло: — У нас ничего нет, бежали, как и вы. Еле успели в машину сесть.  
  
— Ясно, жаль. — Женщина начала подходить к Хаксу, широко улыбаясь. Она поправила блузку и будто случайно расстегнула верхние пуговицы, полуобнажая грудь. Хакс невольно перевел туда взгляд, пропустив движение мужчины, следующего за женщиной.  
  
Им еще повезло, что выжившие были без пистолетов, но камни тоже являлись весомым аргументом. Хакс едва увернулся от камня, пролетевшего мимо щеки. Женщина вцепилась в него, стараясь воткнуть ногти в глаза. Хакс уперся руками ей в плечи, отталкивая от себя. Он видел, как люди набросились на Кайло. Это было их фатальной ошибкой, скорее всего, они приняли мечи за бутафорию.  
  
Кайло полоснул по горлу ближайшего мужчину, второй получил колющий удар прямо в глаз. Глазное яблоко лопнуло и полезло из глазницы, сползая по щеке. Человек заорал, хватаясь за лицо. Третий мужчина не смог остановиться и по инерции напоролся на острие танто. Кайло провернул меч в животе и выдернул его, человек грузно повалился в пожухлую траву. Две женщины бросились наутек.  
  
Хакс наконец избавился от женщины, но пропустил камень, угодивший ему в лоб. Кровь залила глаза, Хакс выронил пистолет, от боли у него помутилось сознание. Кайло кинулся к нему.  
  
— Вы могли поделиться жратвой, тупые уроды! — закричал четвертый мужчина. — Сдохните!  
  
Кайло помог Хаксу сесть в машину, оторвал край от своей рубашки и прижал к ране. Затем выпрямился и ринулся к мужчине, который поддерживал стонущую женщину. Это было бессмысленным актом насилия, ведь эти двое не представляли угрозы. Сначала Кайло разрубил плечо мужчине, затем вогнал меч наискось в голову. Мужчина постоял несколько секунд и упал навзничь. Из черепной коробки вывалилась часть мозга. Женщину стошнило, и она жалобно запричитала, надеясь вымолить пощаду, но Кайло было не остановить. Он убил ее точным ударом танто в сердце.  
  
— Ты как? — обеспокоенно спросил Кайло, вытирая кровь с лица Хакса. — Ты меня видишь?  
  
— Вижу, прекрати меня обхаживать. Все в порядке. — Хакс поднес часы к глазам. — Все сроки прошли. Вертолет не прилетит.  
  
Кайло вытер мечи и сложил в ножны.  
  
— Тогда на Сапело?  
  
— Будто у нас есть другой вариант, — ворчливо ответил Хакс, с неудовольствием глядя на куртку, испачканную кровью. — Поменять бы.  
  


***

  
Они выбирали самые заброшенные места, чтобы без особых приключений добраться до острова. Дважды пришлось остановиться для заправки и один раз — для отдыха. Бензоколонки были ограблены, точно так же, как и любые магазины, топливо брали из брошенных машин. Кайло убил семь человек, Хакс застрелил девять. Они прокладывали путь, не останавливаясь ни перед чем. Хакса периодически мучила совесть, но он задвигал ее на потом.  
  
Приоритетом было выживание.  
  


***

  
Они выехали на побережье, но оно кишмя кишело «бешеными».  
  
— И как мы попадем на остров? — Хакс огляделся. — Не вижу мало–мальски пригодного плавучего средства. Впрочем, смотри… остров пылает.  
  
Хан Соло не отвечал на звонки, конечно, это можно было списать на отсутствие связи. Кайло бросил сотовый и сосредоточился на управлении «Хаммером». Он гнал машину прочь от побережья, стараясь не думать о том, что случилось с отцом и матерью. Хакс молчал, отчасти от головной боли, отчасти чтобы не раздражать Кайло.  
  
— Они все мертвы. — Кайло все-таки оторвался от «бешеных». — Ты это осознаешь?  
  
— Куда направимся?  
  
— Не знаю. Я хочу выспаться в кровати, а не в машине. — Кайло указал на фермерский дом, стоящий на краю кукурузного поля. — Будем надеяться, что там никого нет.  
  
Хакс знал, что ни он, ни Кайло никого не оставят в живых. К его облегчению, дом оказался пустым. Вещи были разбросаны, наверное, хозяева бежали в спешке. Кайло осмотрел подсобные помещения, Хакс — дом.  
  
— Они выпустили животных. — Кайло пнул цепь с ошейником. — Где-то бегает собака. Сараи пустые. Но нигде не видно следов крови, значит, тут не было «бешеных». Поставлю машину в гараж, чтобы не привлекать внимание.  
  
— Шуршание листьев действует на нервы. — Хакс прислушался.  
  
— Сожги поле, — предложил Кайло с кривой усмешкой. — Вспыхнет в мгновение ока.  
  
Они обыскали кладовые и шкафы, еле собрав продукты для ужина. Из крана тонкой струйкой текла вода, Кайло принес большую кастрюлю. Набрав туда воды, они по очереди кое-как помылись. Среди брошенной одежды им удалось найти подходящую. Хакс невольно улыбнулся при виде Кайло в футболке «One Direction».  
  
— Выглядишь, как фанат-тинейджер, — сказал он, садясь за стол. Ранее Кайло закрасил снаружи кухонное окно черной краской, чтобы обеспечить светоизоляцию. Ветрогенератор подавал электричество, но свет мог привлечь незваных гостей. На всякий случай Хакс прибил к стене над окном плотное покрывало, сдернув его с кровати. Дверь была заперта, все окна — тоже.  
  
— Мы так забаррикадировались, что не сможем улизнуть. — От усталости Хакс почти не ощущал вкуса оладий, политых остатками кленового сиропа. Сироп пришлось немного развести водой, чтобы хватило на двоих. Кайло жевал, глядя в одну точку. Он взялся готовить ужин, чтобы ощутить прошлое. Когда он точно так же пек оладьи, а Хакс бродил по кухне, то и дело прикасаясь к Кайло. В итоге перед ужином у них случался секс прямо на кухонном столе.  
  
— Ну и черт с ними, — безэмоционально произнес Кайло, махнув рукой. — Я задолбался от бегства. Пусть приходят.  
  
После ужина они распили бутылку паршивой самогонки, скорее всего, приготовленной на этой ферме. Вкус был неприятным, но градусы сделали свое дело. Хакс расслабился и, перейдя в спальню на первом этаже (тут, наверное, спали хозяева, Хакс нашел их фотографии в рамках), растянулся на кровати. Ему хотелось спать, но мозг привык к ожиданию нападения, поэтому он никак не мог уснуть. Кайло грузно опустился рядом с Хаксом, положив вакидзаси на тумбочку так, чтобы можно было взять без промедления.  
  
— Не спится? — Он зевнул. — Не будем дежурить.  
  
Хакс как-то умудрился уснуть. Ему снилось какое-то мельтешение из разрубленных лиц, зияющих ран в груди, вываленных внутренностей и луж крови. Он вскинулся, сердце колотилось, во рту пересохло. Хакс потратил несколько минут на то, чтобы вспомнить, где он находится. Кайло спал, лежа на животе, и не пошевелился, когда Хакс встал.  
  
Сонный Хакс напился воды в кухне и застыл, услышав характерное шарканье ног во дворе. Он прокрался в прихожую, стараясь не попасть в поле зрения того, кто мог бы заглянуть в окна.  
  
Во дворе бродило с десяток «бешеных». «Что их сюда привело? — Хакс лихорадочно соображал. — Неужели выследили нас по запаху?»  
  
— Который час? — спросил проснувшийся Кайло.  
  
— Без десяти три ночи.  
  
— Семь часов проспали, все равно не выспался. — Он потянулся, хрустнув суставами. — Они там?  
  
— Да. — Хакс обулся и перезарядил пистолет, собираясь использовать его в крайнем случае. Выстрелы приманили бы «бешеных» со всей округи.  
  
— Предлагаю спать до утра. — Кайло устроился поудобней. — Если бы они хотели, то уже бы прорвались в дом.  
  
Хакс вернулся в постель. Кайло облапил его, как дети обнимают большие игрушки.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — шепнул он перед тем, как уснуть. Хакс вспомнил, что не проверил заднюю дверь, но мысленно плюнул на это и провалился в сон. Ему привиделась сцена из детства. Он бродил по пляжу, собирая ракушки в пластиковое ведерко. Проснувшись, он слегка удивился, что не приснились мертвецы.  
  
Утром оказалось, что «бешеных» прибавилось. Что они тут искали, осталось загадкой.  
  
— Мы не доберемся к гаражу, — убитым тоном произнес Хакс. — Умрем от голода.  
  
— Нет. — Кайло поднялся на второй этаж и заново обшарил комнаты. Хакс следовал за ним, чувствуя, как им овладевает апатия. Сражаться абсолютно не хотелось, он подумал, что успеет выстрелить Кайло в затылок. «Бешеные» поставили бы точку в этой дурацкой истории.  
  
— Не надо стрелять в меня, — неожиданно сказал Кайло. Он часто удивлял Хакса своей способностью предугадывать чужие действия. — Мы отсюда выберемся, вот увидишь. Я нашел ракетницу, попытаюсь поджечь поле.   
  
Он опустил лестницу и взобрался на чердак. После нескольких выстрелов Хакс осторожно выглянул в окно. Ему и раньше доводилось наблюдать, как «бешеные» бросались в огонь, так случилось и сейчас. Почти все «бешеные» устремились в горящую кукурузу, но во дворе остались шестеро. Они вытаращились на Хакса и, взвыв, кинулись к дому.  
  
— Они ломятся сюда! — крикнул Хакс, больше не заботясь о скрытности. Кайло мигом спустился с чердака и, схватив мечи, бросился на первый этаж. Там разбивались окна и трещала дверь под напором «бешеных». Хакс двумя выстрелами разнес череп первому ворвавшемуся в дом. Гнилые мозги разлетелись в стороны, забрызгав стены и пол, вонь заполнила помещение. Кайло, стоя посреди прихожей, орудовал вакидзаси, словно находился в тренировочном зале, никаких лишних или хаотичных движений. Он втыкал острие меча строго посередине лба, выдергивал меч и снова наносил удар. Хлопнула дверь черного хода, Хакс обернулся и выстрелил, уложив «бешеного».  
  
— К гаражу! — скомандовал Кайло, ногой отталкивая труп с дороги. Хакс понесся по двору, догоняя Кайло, а в голове крутилась мысль: успеет он прострелить себе голову в случае заражения или нет? Кайло распахнул ворота и захлопнул их, едва Хакс вбежал в гараж. В ворота немедленно врезались «бешеные».  
  
«Хаммер» выбил ворота и заодно снес «бешеных». Дымящиеся, обгоревшие тела бродили по полю, от них отваливались куски плоти, сухожилия лопались, кожа шла пузырями, из животов вываливались кишки. Хакс порадовался, что за сутки путешествия успел адаптироваться к подобному зрелищу. Вернее, он смотрел на такое с таким же безразличием, с каким убивал живых, которые становились у него на пути.  
  
Закон исчез вместе с властью, сожранной ненасытными «бешеными». Некому было преследовать убийц, в которых превратились Кайло и Хакс.  
  


***

  
— Как ты думаешь, там кто-то есть? — Хакс передал бинокль Кайло. «Хаммер» стоял на пригорке напротив высокой каменной ограды с металлическими воротами. Дом, видневшийся в глубине сада на берегу Блэкберд-крик, выглядел нежилым.  
  
— Владельцы либо закрылись изнутри, либо заперли ворота после отъезда. — Кайло отложил бинокль. — В любом случае придется перебираться через ограду.  
  
Хакс почесал подбородок с отросшей щетиной. Он был крайне недоволен своим неопрятным видом, но ничего не мог с ним поделать. За последние два дня у них почти не было возможности остановиться. «Бешеные» сбивались в огромные стаи и рыскали по полям и лесам, отыскивая любое живое существо. Хакс предложил сливать найденное топливо в канистры, поэтому теперь в бензине не было недостатка. Не хватало продуктов, и Кайло со смехом предположил, что есть все шансы раньше умереть от голода, чем от зубов «бешеных». Хакс согласился. Он стал намного проще относиться к жизни, впервые ему не надо было строить планы на далекое будущее.   
  
Они подошли к ограде.  
  
— Сверху нет колючей проволоки, надеюсь, ворота не под напряжением. — Кайло примерился, подпрыгнул и уцепился за край ограды. Хакс помог ему подтянуться. Очутившись наверху, Кайло протянул руку Хаксу и затащил его к себе.  
  
— Патроны остались? — Он спрыгнул с ограды. Хакс ответил «да» и тоже спрыгнул. — Не стреляй до последнего момента.  
  
— Я сам все отлично понимаю, — огрызнулся Хакс. — Кажется, ограда доходит до реки.  
  
Кайло в среднем темпе добежал к деревьям и, зачем-то пригибаясь («Будто его никто не увидит», — молча посмеялся Хакс), начал подходить к дому.  
  
— Дверь не закрыта. — Кайло потянул за ручку. — Вдруг дом битком набит «бешеными»?  
  
Хакс пожал плечами и надавил на дверь плечом. Раздался отчетливый щелчок, и Хакс едва не упал, потому что дверь легко поддалась. Из темноты с запахом затхлости никто не выбежал. Кайло пошарил рукой по внутренней стене и нашел выключатель.  
  
— Привет, сынок. — Хан Соло бесшумно появился из комнаты справа. Хакс выругался вслух, Кайло выронил меч. — Ого, а я не думал, что сисадмин и юрист смогут выжить. А, ну да, это твое историческое фехтование. Не думал, что оно пойдет впрок.  
  
— Я должен забрать машину, — сказал Кайло. — Дай ключи от ворот.  
  
— Все заморачиваешься с тем монстром на колесах? — недовольно спросил Хан, протягивая сыну ключи. Кайло не дослушал отца, торопясь загнать машину во двор.  
  
— Я думал, что твой папаша прилетит за тобой, — не без издевки сказал Хан, меряя Хакса взглядом.  
  
— Я думал, что сенатор Органа сможет вывезти своего сына, — парировал Хакс.  
  
— Гм, сразу видно — адвокат, за словом в карман… — Хан схватился рукой за голову, когда послышался скрежет открывающихся ворот и звук заводящегося мотора. — Вы бы еще на танке разъезжали. Пойду, скажу отпрыску, чтобы не устраивал тусовку «бешеных».  
  


***

  
Кайло заехал во двор и захлопнул ворота. Их проржавевшие петли и откровенно слабый замок не давали ни малейшей надежды на защиту от «бешеных», которые появились словно ниоткуда.  
  
— Ты все мозги растерял? — Хан едва сдержался, чтобы не влепить сыну затрещину. — Смотри, кого привел за собой! Я что, зря вплавь с острова спасался, чтобы мы тут загнулись? Ты почему меня игнорируешь?  
  
Кайло поставил «Хаммер» так, чтобы он поддерживал ворота.  
  
— Ой, ну не надо! — Хан всплеснул руками. — Это не поможет.  
  
— Сядь в машину. Твари близко. Слышишь?  
  
— Вечно от тебя неприятности, — возмущался Хан, но уже без былого запала. Ему стало совестно, что в такой неподходящий момент он сорвался на сыне.  
  
«Бешеные» с энтузиазмом штурмовали ворота, «Хаммер» трясся, сдерживая их напор.  
  
— Если что, то никакой жратвы нет, поедем налегке. — Хан устроился рядом с сыном, тем самым заставив Хакса сесть на заднее сиденье.  
  
— Непрактичный, как всегда, — едко произнес Кайло. — Пристегнись, или я ни за что не ручаюсь.  
  
— Непрактичный? — возмутился Хан. — Кто бы говорил! Не я, а ты полностью сменил имя. Видите ли, родители не устраивают!  
  
— Замолчи, — прошипел Кайло.  
  
«Хаммер» проехал вперед, в этот момент ворота рухнули. Тогда Кайло дал задний ход, давя «бешеных», слышалось, как лопались черепа под колесами.  
  
— Неплохо водишь. — Хан потрепал сына по голове. — Душновато здесь.  
  
Прежде чем Кайло успел его остановить, Хан опустил стекло. Почти сразу ему в плечо вцепился «бешеный», вырвав кусок мышцы вместе с рубашкой. Хакс бил «бешеного» рукояткой пистолета, пока тот не разжал зубы и не отвалился.  
  
— Кажется, я испачкал салон, — дрожащим от боли голосом сказал Хан, отстегивая ремень безопасности.  
  
— У нас есть полторы минуты. — Кайло достал танто из ножен. — Прости, но ничего нельзя исправить.  
  
— Я тебя люблю. — Хан зажмурился, в ту же секунду Кайло нанес удар ему в висок. «Хаммер» бросило в сторону. Кайло затормозил, чтобы вытолкнуть тело отца из машины.  
  
— Не говори «мне жаль», — прорычал он, обращаясь к Хаксу. — Он тебя ненавидел точно так же, как меня ненавидит твой отец. Ненавижу совпадения. Почему он оказался в том доме?  
  
— Ты собираешься ехать, или будем ждать остальных? — поинтересовался Хакс. — К нам бежит толпа поклонников.  
  


***

  
  
— Надеюсь, сюда никто не заявится. — Хакс в очередной раз проверил замки на дверях и задвижки на окнах. — Второй день никого не видно.  
  
— Дом в такой глуши… — Кайло налил в чашку воду. — Выпьем в память о хозяевах, которые похлопотали о запасах.  
  
Особняк за оградой из чугунной решетки попался им совершенно случайно. С дороги его не было видно, но Кайло, как обычно, руководствовался своим даром предчувствия. Он свернул с шоссе и, петляя по проселочной дороге, проехал мили четыре. Хакс решил, что Кайло задумал совершить совместный суицид, и, в общем, был не против такой идеи. Ранее он заявил, что не собирается становиться пищей для «бешеных» или пополнять их ряды. Кайло хмыкнул, было непонятно, согласен он с этим или нет.  
  
«Хаммер» ехал по едва заметной дороге, заросшей травой, почти задевая деревья, и едва не врезался в ворота.  
  
— Гм, возможно, это наш счастливый билет. — Кайло заглушил мотор и, взяв мечи, пошел на разведку. Он вернулся с сообщением, что в доме кто-то есть.  
  
— Я видел, как шевельнулись занавески на втором этаже. Кажется, меня заметили.  
  
— Они нас застрелят.  
  
— Нет-нет, не будут шуметь. — Кайло умолк, очевидно, строя планы по захвату дома.  
  
— Сюда кто-то направляется. — Хакс с тревогой смотрел на человека в темно-зеленом комбинезоне, быстро идущего по двору.  
  
Человек открыл ворота и жестами дал понять, что путники могут заехать во двор.  
  
— Уверен? — Хакс сжал руку Кайло.  
  
— Будем играть на опережение. — Кайло стиснул пальцы в ответ.  
  
Опережение означало убийства. Первым умер мужчина в комбинезоне: Кайло убил его ударом в горло. Пока Хакс запирал ворота, Кайло поставил «Хаммер» прямо у дома и вошел в открытую дверь.  
  
Хакс попал на кульминацию расправы. Посреди прихожей распростерлось тело пожилой женщины, меч пронзил ей сердце. В гостиной лежала женщина помоложе, возможно, жена или сестра убитого ранее мужчины. Кайло почти срубил ей голову. Кровь, вытекая из широкой раны, заливала пол.  
  
— Придется много убирать, — виновато сказал Кайло, бросая на пол скатерть, сдернутую со стола.  
  
— У них дети есть? — Хакс знал, что у Кайло не дрогнет рука для убийства ребенка. — Я осмотрю дом.  
  
— Надеюсь, что нет никаких детей. — Кайло отложил мечи. — Займусь трупами.  
  
Хакс чуть ли не молился, чтобы действительно не было детей. К его искренней радости, в доме жили только те трое, которых прикончил Кайло. Убедившись, что никакой ребенок не прячется в шкафу или под кроватью, Хакс принялся за уборку.  
  
Кайло закопал трупы в саду, а потом поставил «Хаммер» в гараж, перед этим ему пришлось вывести оттуда машину хозяев. Старый «Форд» выглядел достаточно ржавым и пыльным, чтобы на него не позарились мародеры.   
  
На заднем дворе был колодец, из крана текла вода, в подвале обнаружился целый склад съестных припасов. Судя по количеству библий и распятий в каждой комнате и разноцветным брошюркам с душеспасительными текстами, хозяева были крайне религиозными и ждали конца света. Человеколюбие и доверчивость сыграли с ними злую шутку.  
  
— Кажется, хозяева начали запасаться, едва услышали об эпидемии, молодцы, — одобрительно сказал Кайло. — Протянем с месяц?  
  
— Даже два, — с уверенностью ответил Хакс. — Надо отнести часть продуктов и воду в «Хаммер».  
  
— На случай внезапного бегства, — поддакнул Кайло.  
  
Это был самый настоящий медвежий угол. Тянулись дни, никто не проезжал и не проходил мимо.  
  
Чтобы не потерять физическую форму, Хакс тренировался, как мог. Отжимался, бегал вверх-вниз по лестнице на второй этаж, подтягивался, приспособив под это балки в подвале. Для проветривания было решено приоткрыть два окна: в кухне и в одной из комнат первого этажа. Образовался чуть заметный сквозняк. Конечно, «бешеные» обладали обостренным обонянием, но Кайло и Хакс рассудили, что лучше умереть в последнем бою, чем задохнуться.  
  
Вода то прекращала течь, то снова появлялась. Воспользовавшись дождливой ночью, Хакс принес из колодца ведро воды. Кайло раскритиковал его инициативу: «Представляю, сколько грохота было».  
  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — Хакс процедил воду через фильтр. — Зря ты убил хозяев этого дома. От них столько пользы. Взять хотя бы этот фильтр. Припасен целый ящик. Они ни о чем не забыли. Консервы, лекарства, одежда, свечи, бритвенные наборы. Мы неплохо устроились, могли бы просто жить рядом с этими людьми.  
  
— Не забывай, — жестко ответил Кайло, — три лишних рта.  
  
— В кого мы превратились, — мрачно произнес Хакс.  
  
— Неужели тебя мучает совесть? — с притворной насмешкой спросил Кайло.  
  
— Эти люди были первыми, кто протянул руку помощи. Все живые, попадавшиеся на нашем пути, хотели нас убить. И, кстати, всему виной твоя слишком приметная машина.  
  
К легкому удивлению Хакса, Кайло никак не отреагировал на замечание о «Хаммере».  
  
— Если бы мы не убивали, то остались бы на том поле, куда должен был прилететь вертолет твоего отца. Забыл, как тебя там едва не прикончили?  
  
Хакс молча взял ведро и открыл дверь. Ветер обдал холодными брызгами осеннего дождя.  
  
— Моя очередь, — буркнул Кайло. — Отойди.  
  


***

  
Они сидели в дальней комнате, окно которой выходило в сад. Хакс удостоверился, что плотные шторы не пропускают свет свечей, и без опасения читал целыми днями. В доме оказалась большая библиотека, пусть и собранная без всякой системы. Классика, школьные учебники, труды по религии, затасканные покетбуки, атласы автомобильных дорог, художественные альбомы. Хаксу понравилось рыться в этом складе. Ничего редкого он не нашел, но выбрал книги по своему вкусу.  
  
— Куда потом двинемся? — Кайло разминался, готовясь к тренировке. Ранее он расчистил просторный подвал, чтобы иметь возможность заниматься. Ему не мешала полная темнота.  
  
— Не знаю. Все-таки конец света, — отозвался Хакс. — Раз мы экономим еду с самого начала, то проживем не два, а три месяца. «Бешеные» могут умереть от голода за это время.  
  
— А если они, как в фильмах ужасов, бессмертные, пока им башку не разнесешь?  
  
— Хочешь проверить?  
  
Кайло ответил «нет» и ушел.  
  
Хакс посидел немного, затем спустился в подвал, где слышался свист воздуха, рассекаемого мечом.  
  
— Уверен, что нет сожалений об убийствах живых? Я часто об этом думаю.  
  
Свист прекратился, и Хакс ощутил, как ему на голову легла горячая ладонь Кайло.  
  
— Перестал сожалеть. Если понадобится, то ради нас я буду убивать.  
  
Ладонь исчезла. Меч снова разрезал воздух.


End file.
